


Heat of the Moment

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Barry and Iris enjoy some sexy times.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble does contain explicit sexy content and language. If you don’t enjoy that please skip to the next drabble. Thank you and Enjoy!

 

Drabble Prompt: Please make it rough

 

Setting: Barry and Iris are thoroughly enjoying one another. This is told from Iris’s first person perspective.

 

 

“Please make it rough,” I said between breathless kisses.

 

My mind doesn’t have enough time to register Barry hauling me to my feet and crashing his mouth to mine with unfathomable desire. Spirals on sensation whirl through me as he urges my back up against the wall. The anticipation of what’s to come causes the ache in my womanhood to intensify. Raw need ricochets through my body and straight to my core when his calloused fingers find their way beneath my dampened panties. He parts me gently and finds my clit waiting and throbbing for his attention. I grow dizzy wanting more as his fingers work their magic stimulating my nerve endings. His mouth plunders mine filling me with his addictive taste. “I want you in me Barry,” I pant out as we break from our kiss.

 

He lifts me with ease and pulls my legs around his hips. The delicate strap of fabric holding my lace panties together snaps as Barry rips them from me. I’m no longer in control and the notion sends an unexpected thrill through me. I love when he takes control. But the thought is short lived as Barry grips his hands along my hips and lifts me up pressing me against the wall for leverage. He lowers me down while his hips thrust up burying into me. I cry out overcome by the feeling of his fullness as he stills so I can adjust to him.

 

“Do you like that?” He asks as the gentle draw of his mouth on my skin causes me to dig my fingers into his solid shoulders.

 

“No,” I replied as I watched confusion cloud his eyes and transform his expression. “I said I wanted it rough. Now fuck me or get out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading my second drabble in this Westallen series. I hope you enjoyed it. All comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
